ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkwing Duck (reboot)
Darkwing Duck is an American animated cartoon television series and an reboot of the original series of the same name, the show set in the same universe at DuckTales, airing on Disney XD. Plot Characters Heroes * Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) - The main protagonist of the series, * Gosalyn Mallard (Voiced by ) - Darkwing Duck's adopted daughter. Allies * Launchpad McQuack (Voiced by ) - TBD * Justice Ducks - TBD ** Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Morgana MacCawber (Voiced by ) - Darkwing Duck's love interest who was a enemy at first, but turn friend/lover for Darkwing, ** Neptunia (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Stegmutt '''(Voiced by ) - TBD * '''S.H.U.S.H. - TBD ** J. Gander Hooter (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof '''(Voiced by ) - TBD ** '''Dr. Sara Bellum (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Derek Blunt (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Darkwing Squad '''- SHUSH's back-up group of Darkwing Duck-like soldiers who are sent in case if Darkwing would retired, captured, vacation, mind control, or something things. *** '''Darkwing Deer (Voiced by ) - TBD *** Darkwing Dodo (Voiced by ) - TBD *** Darkwing Dog (Voiced by ) - TBD *** Darkwing Donkey (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Femme Appeal (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Dr. Desiree Bell (Voiced by ) - TBD * Gold Knight (Voiced by ) - An mysterious golden knight who help out Darkwing from times to times, his identity remain unknown, * Scrooge McDuck (Voiced by ) - * Huey (Voiced by ) - * Dewey (Voiced by ) - * Louie (Voiced by ) - * Webby Vanderquack (Voiced by ) - * Mrs. Beakley '''(Voiced by ) - Villains * '''Fearsome Five - An group of five of Darkwing Duck's enemies. ** Negaduck (Voiced by Steven Blum) - The main antagonist of the series, an evil version of Darkwing Duck, his identity remain unknown, he has the same martial art and acrobatic skills as him, he really does loves fighting Darkwing from to times. He's also the leader of the Fearsome Five. ** Dr. Reginald Bushroot/Bushroot '(Voiced by ) - TBD ** '''Buddy "Bud" Flud/Liquidator '(Voiced by ) - An water-based powered dog ** 'Quackerjack '(Voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD ** 'Elmo Sputterspark/Megavolt '(Voiced by ) - The series' secondly main antagonist of the series, an insane rat who can control electricity, he was once Darkwing Duck's old friend back in college who was struck by lightning after being bullied. After being first defeated by Darkwing Duck while seeking vengeance on the ones who bullied man, he vow to kills Darkwing Duck where he sometimes calls him Dorkwing or Darkwing Dork when in battle with him. * '''F.O.W.L. - An terrorist organization and arch-enemy of S.H.U.S.H.. ** High Commanders (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Steelbeak (Voiced by ) - TBD *** Fang - TBD ** Ammonia Pine (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Ample Grime (Voiced by ) - TBD ** Major Synapse (Voiced by ) - TBD *** 'Hotshot '(Voiced by ) - TBD *** 'Flygirl '(Voiced by ) - TBD ** 'Eggmen '(Various Voices) - TBD * 'Taurus Bulba '(Voiced by ) - TBD * * * * * * Episodes See List of Darkwing Duck (Reboot) Episodes Trivia *